The Eternal Tech Source/To the Battlefield
Here is how the search for the Eternal Tech Source begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. Soon, The Green Primordial Goo was placed in the Core of Light. Master Eon: The Green Goo of Primordia, Made from the Fossils of Past Prehistoric Exploder Source, Impulses with unimaginable power. With the Goo added into the Core of Light, It was gaining more power then ever before. James: Isn't it beautiful, Rarity? Rarity: Yes it is. Squidward Tentacles: Squilliam will be shocked. Soon, Everyone was amazed to see the Goo of Primordia was required. Hugo: Glowing Green Goo acquired! Now, We need the Eternal Tech Source. I don't suppose your military intelligence has found out where it is? General Robot: Don't insult me, Son. Of course we have! Intel says that the Trolls have the Eternal Tech Source hidden in their base. Unfortunately, They've already been using it to develop a slew of new weapons! That's why I'm coming along for support. Are you ready, Soldiers? SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm Ready! Twilight Sparkle: And so are we! So, They joined General Robot to the battlefield for the Eternal Tech Source. Soon, The Skylanders, the Portal Masters and their friends are ready for battle. Spyro: Well, I can tell this is not going to be easy. Snuckles: Oh, Thank goodness you're all here. I was just about to... Nevermind. I'm not panicking. Well, Kinda, But not really now that you're all here. Come on, Snuckles. You can do this! Okay, The Trolls have overrun our defenses and our Command Team has been cut off! We have to get to them, But we don't have much time! SpongeBob SquarePants: Come on, Guys. We got us an Eternal Source to retrieve. Soon, Everyone set off to the Command team. Spike: Guys, It's Rizzo! Rizzo: The good news is we've captured a troll stockpile, And there's a Mega Bomb in it! Good for our side. Bad news is it's too heavy for any of us to move, Me included. Too many years spent plating flowers I suppose. Looks like a job for you guys! Soon enough, Everyone made sure the Mega Bombs were ready to exploding. Pinkie Pie: Go for it, Percy! Heave, Ho! Just as Percy pushed the Mega Bombs, They bust through many gates. Rizzo: Outstanding! Now, Get in there and.. Oh No! It's their Secret Weapon, The trolls must be using the Eternal Tech Source to power that thing! You guys have got to destroy it! Then, You can all liberate that Source yourselves! Thumbs up! Percy: Thanks for the confidence, Rizzo! Thomas the Tank Engine: Okay, Let's take it down! Twilight Sparkle: I'm with you, Thomas! Goofy: Gawrsh, That is one touch tank! Mickey Mouse: Geary, See if you can find a weak spot. Geary: Okay, I'll try. As Geary rides on Drill Sergeant, He used his x-ray goggles to find the weak spot. Geary: Let's see there. Drill Sergeant: Requiring taget. Geary: Aha, Here it is! Aim for the back of it! With each budge, Each of the engines banged it with their buffers. Geary: Now, Tigger Happy! Trigger Happy: On it! With a lot of shot with his pistols, Trigger Happy destroyed the big tank. Trigger Happy: Trigger Happy, One, Big Tank, Zero! Just then, The Eternal Tech Source has been absorbed right into Geary's Tech Ring. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225